


The Most Desirable Demon

by StarsEncrusted



Series: Nightmare after-stories [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted
Summary: Nightmare after-story number 8. How should I express my longing for Diavolo? Upon reflection, I decided to do it by writing a fanfic about Barbatos. Inspired by the Devilgram "Skating and Sentiments". Barbatos, this story is for you.
Series: Nightmare after-stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997908
Comments: 45
Kudos: 54





	1. Solomon's Tea Party

We're at the terrace of Solomon's human world residence. Despite the fact that it's winter, this place is warm and full of lush vegetation, blossoming like a summer paradise.

Asmodeus: Solomon, I missed you so much!

Solomon smiles blandly in response.

Solomon: I missed you too, Asmo.

You two saw each other just yesterday...

Asmodeus is looking at me now.

Asmodeus: My dear, what's with that look on your face? Are you jealous? Don't be lonely, I missed you too!

Asmodeus is wriggling in his chair, winking at me suggestively.

Asmodeus: I need to feel the warmth of your body to reaffirm our bond —

Suddenly, Asmodeus stops wriggling, and he frowns. He looks puzzled.

MC: ?

Asmodeus: My dear, I just tried to wrap my leg around yours under the table, but someone's **shoe** keeps getting in my way.

...Asmo, I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to announce all that.

Asmodeus: OW!

Asmodeus: Now someone even **kicked me in the shin**.

Asmodeus: Who's doing that?

Asmodeus stares hard at Satan, who is sitting next to me, switching TV channels, and apparently ignoring everyone.

Satan: Don't make so much noise, Asmo. I'm trying to watch TV.

Asmodeus: ...Satan, switch seats with me. I want to sit next to my dear master.

Satan: You're already sitting next to Solomon.

Asmodeus: That's not who I'm talking about, and you know it!

Satan: Is that so? You have two pacts, so it's easy to become confused.

Satan: Be careful with your phrasing. You might hurt Solomon's feelings.

Asmodeus: My relationship with my masters is **my** business, not yours —!

Meanwhile, Solomon is absorbed in reading a newspaper, evidently unaware of Satan sowing discord. Solomon has finished his tea, and he attempts to take a sip out of his empty cup.

Where's the teapot?

Asmodeus: Satan, it's rude to get in other people's way like that. And you're not supposed to watch TV during a tea party in the first place. You're being inconsiderate to our host.

Satan: I'm only checking the news. Our host didn't even say anything, so why are you speaking on his behalf, Asmo? And you're one to talk. You keep playing with your D.D.D. and taking selfies.

Is that a teapot over there? No, that's a bowl of tea cakes I've made together with Solomon. I'm not sure why a skull-shaped vapor is emanating from them...

Asmodeus: That's because the teacups are so pretty, and I missed my master, so I wanted to take a picture as a memento! And you're not checking the news, you're looking for cat documentaries! If you're so bored with the current company, just go back home and watch cat videos all you want —!

Satan: Solomon has invited me. It's not your place to sent me back. And don't pretend that all you want is a **memento**. I know exactly what you want, and it doesn't stop at taking a **picture** —!

Found the teapot. It's right next to Satan.

Asmodeus: — hand over that remote control to me —!

Satan: — **ah** , I'll hand it over. I'll bury you together with it —!

MC: Satan, could you please pass me the teapot? I want to pour another cup of tea for Solomon.

In an instant, the atmosphere at the table, which was on the verge of a brawl, turns amicable.

Satan: Of course. Be careful, it's hot. You need the herbal juice too, right?

MC: Yeah, thanks. And the spicy ice bubbles.

Asmodeus: Uugh, Solomon has such strange requirements for his afternoon tea. Could it even be called **tea** at this point? I don't understand how anyone could find this strange drink tasty.

Having finished mixing tea, I hand the full cup to Asmodeus, who hands it to Solomon, who accepts it automatically, and takes a sip from it.

Solomon: Thank you, Asmo. It's perfect.

Asmodeus: Tee-hee. Solomon, you can be so absent-minded at times.

Asmodeus: It makes me want to do **things** to you.

Solomon: Fascinating.

I... don't think Solomon is replying to Asmo.

Satan: Here, I made a cup for you too.

Satan offers me a cup of tea.

Satan: I added a drop of honey.

MC: Thanks...

I accept the teacup from Satan.

Barbatos: Would you like some scones to go with your tea?

MC: ?!

Barbatos materializes in the archway, carrying a tray with scones. And he's wearing something new again!

My eyes widen. The teacup wobbles in my hand, and slips out.

Satan catches my teacup before the hot tea can spill all over my fingers.

MC: ...!

Satan is holding the scalding hot teacup in his bare hand.

Satan: Be careful.

MC: R-right.

I make a conscious effort to look away from Barbatos, but that's impossible!

Barbatos is wearing a tunic with glittering butterflies woven into it. When he moves, the butterflies seem to flutter their wings. And he even wears a hairpin, which is dangling incitingly.

The overall impression is ethereal.

It makes it **really hard** to look away...!

Solomon looks up from his newspaper.

Solomon: Welcome, Barbatos. I'm glad you could make it. I know it must have been hard to work this meeting into your busy schedule.

Barbatos: Thank you for inviting me.

Barbatos: Since it's a tea party, I thought I'd bring some scones with me.

Asmodeus: Barbatos, you're so thoughtful! I was afraid of eating these tea cakes, because I wasn't sure who made which one. Your timing is impeccable.

Satan: Barbatos, come join us. Take a seat.

Satan is smiling pleasantly. He offers Barbatos a strategically placed seat between me and Asmodeus, which Barbatos takes.

Everyone is looking at Barbatos, who is unperturbed by the scrutiny. He is smiling serenely.

I have to say, it's a relief that he's drawn everyone's attention. At least this way, I'm not the only one staring at him.

Although, this is really unusual. Normally, Barbatos reduces his presence so much that you can't even tell that he's here, which is quite a feat for a demon of his power and abilities.

Asmodeus: Barbatos, your human world style is really eye-catching. I don't often see you out of your uniform. I just realized that you look really hot —!

You **just** realized that, Asmo? How long have you known Barbatos? Surely it's been centuries.

Barbatos accepts the compliment with a smile of polite indifference.

Barbatos: Now that I'm visiting the human world frequently, I thought I'd wear this style from now on.

He's planning to wear this style **all the time**? I better get used to this in a hurry. It won't do if I keep gaping at him every time he comes in.

But can you blame me for that? Rather than a tea importer, he could be easily confused for a fae.

Asmodeus: Solomon, what do you say we have a **pool party** , next time? And let's invite Barbatos, too!

...Somehow, Asmo is more excitable today than usual.

Solomon: Oh, that's a great idea. I'll organize a pool party, and invite everyone, including **Lucifer**.

Solomon: I'll be sure to let Lucifer know that it was **your suggestion** , Asmo. Perhaps it would convince him to attend.

Asmodeus: !

Asmodeus: Actually, never mind. I don't think it's such a great idea, after all.

Solomon: If you say so. Let me know if you change your mind.

Solomon shut down Asmo's suggestion in a few sentences. I don't think he's very keen on swimming.

MC: Those scones look delicious.

Barbatos: Please, eat as much as you want. They're freshly baked, and I made enough for everyone.

I look for my teacup, and discover that Satan is still holding it, with the same smile fixed on his face.

MC: !

I know demons are tough, so he's unlikely to get burns from it. But there's no way that holding the teacup like this would be pleasant.

MC: H-hey, give it to me. I'll drink that now.

Satan: Oh. Of course.

He places the teacup in front of me.

I take a sip from it.

MC: !

Is it just me, or did this tea become even **hotter** during the time Satan was holding the teacup?

I... I don't think that's a good sign. I'd like to think that Satan was simply impressed by Barbatos' outfit, but somehow, I don't think that's it...

MC: Satan, want a scone? They're warm.

Satan: Mm.

I offer Satan a scone. He takes a bite out of it while I'm holding it, and his expression eases slightly.

Asmodeus: ...My darling, I want you to feed me a scone too.

Asmodeus is licking his lips.

Solomon: I feel like having one too. No, more than one.

MC: Sure thing. Let me distribute them to everyone.

Just as I reach for the tray, Barbatos whisks it out of my reach, and he springs to his feet.

Barbatos: Allow me.

Solomon: Barbatos, you're a guest. You don't have to do that. Let my apprentice serve my guests.

MC: Yeah, it's my job. Sit down.

Barbatos: I don't mind. I prefer it when I have something to do.

Barbatos is smiling politely but rather intractably. He goes around the table with the tray, serving scones to everyone.

Meanwhile, Satan starts surfing the Devildom's channels. It's interesting that it's possible to watch those even in the human realm.

I wonder what they're broadcasting today.

I glance at the TV screen.

MC: !

MC: Satan, **wait**.

Satan stops on a channel.

It's a Devildom news channel. The anchor demon is jumping and yelling in excitement, while a record is playing on the screen, showing a fencing tournament.


	2. Vesper Veil vs. Solarium Edge

Satan: Are you interested in this competition?

MC: It looks like demons are competing against angels in fencing. What's going on?

Asmodeus: It's fencing and **archery**.

Satan: This is a two-stage armed sports competition between the Devildom and the Celestial Realm. Lord Diavolo has arranged it in collaboration with Michael.

Barbatos: It was the Young Master's initiative.

Solomon lets out a sigh.

Solomon: I understand that Diavolo wanted a way to channel the inter-realm tensions into a friendly match, but I'm not so sure that it's such a good idea. It seems too soon.

Asmodeus: Yeah, chances are, we'll end up having a friendly match **to the death**.

Solomon: Well, the competition is limited to only two cities right now: the Infernal city of Vesper Veil, and the Celestial city of Solarium Edge.

Asmodeus: Personally, I never would have chosen those two cities. They seem like the worst possible choice, to me.

MC: How come?

Satan: This choice stacks the deck too much in angels' favor.

Satan: This is why Solarium Edge is winning this competition right now with such an overwhelming advantage.

Barbatos: There's a reason those two cities were chosen. They were the ones most eager to participate in the competition.

Satan: I am not surprised. Vesper and Solarium have a long-standing historical rivalry. No wonder they jumped at the chance to fight each other, even if it's just a sport.

MC: Is this a live broadcast, or a recording?

Solomon: It's a recording. The competition itself ended about an hour ago.

Asmodeus: I don't even need to ask who won. Without a doubt, it was the angels.

Satan: I agree. I'd be very surprised if Vesper ended up winning. Solarium's victory is assured.

MC: Why do you say that?

Satan: There are several reasons.

Satan: First, Vesper Veil is an Infernal city that specializes in creation and training of demons with unique and powerful magical abilities. Demons originating from that city tend to have hereditary magic that nobody else has.

Satan: However, you can't use magic or personal abilities during this competition. Only pre-approved weapons are allowed.

Satan: On the other hand, Solarium Edge has always specialized in creation and training of Celestial warriors. Any angel from that city can use weapons. And they have produced the best of archers.

Solomon takes a sip of his tea.

Solomon: Demons have always preferred to use their natural weapons, like their true form, their tails and claws, and their abilities, of course. It's more unusual to see a demon wielding a weapon.

Solomon: On the other hand, there is nothing unusual about seeing an angel with an enchanted weapon. It's rarer for them to be unarmed.

Satan: Ever since these cities chose two completely different directions for their development, they've never stopped mocking each other's choice. Vesper calls Solarium savages who can only rely on their enchanted weapons and armor. Solarium calls Vesper wimps who won't last a second in a real fight if their abilities are cut off.

Satan: However, this is a competition that tests one's skill with weapons — something Solarium specializes in, and Vesper lacks. That already creates an uneven playing field. But there's also a difference in numbers.

Satan: Vesper Veil is a remote, small city. Solarium Edge is a bustling megapolis. That gives the angels a bigger pool of athletes to choose from.

Asmodeus: Satan, you haven't mentioned the most important point!

Satan: Right. The most important point, and the main reason why Solarium is winning...

Satan: Only angels and demons who were born in those two cities can participate in this competition.

Satan: And... Both Raphael and Gabriel are from Solarium Edge.

MC: !

Asmodeus: Gabriel was created in the Solarium Forge, way back then, and he was **born an archer** , you know? There's no one better than him at archery in the entire Celestial Realm. A demon from a backwater rural village like Vesper wouldn't stand a chance.

...Asmo, why do you sound like a Gabriel fanboy? Also, when did Vesper become "a backwater rural village"?

Satan: Asmo used to **have a crush** on Gabriel. He wanted to become just like Gabriel, followed him around everywhere, and even tried practicing archery for a bit.

Asmodeus: Satan, shhh! That never happened, and it's all ancient history anyway!

MC: You were interested in archery, Asmo?

Asmodeus: ...Just a little. You have to admit, archers look so sexy when they assume their stance and draw a bow. And everyone is looking at them.

Asmodeus: When Gabriel is shooting during a competition, **all eyes are on him**. Such a hush falls over the audience, you can hear a pin drop. The tension is palpable. And they can't look away from him.

Asmodeus: I wanted that. I wanted to draw everyone's attention like that.

Asmodeus: However, that was nothing but a dream. In the end, I came to realize that I wasn't as naturally gifted as Gabriel, and that discouraged me. The harsh reality is, some angels are better at certain things than others. We're all created from different molds.

Asmodeus: So I gave up on that unrealistic fantasy.

Satan: Asmo signed up for archery lessons. They put him on basic training to improve his arm strength. Gabriel didn't take part in that, so Asmo got bored and quit after two lessons.

Asmodeus: Satan, **you** — would you like another cup of tea? And here, have some **tea cakes**.

Satan: No thanks, I prefer scones.

Asmodeus: I still think I could've become a good archer if I wasn't distracted by — other pursuits.

Solomon is smiling.

Solomon: So, you must understand now. Gabriel is the reigning archery champion of the Celestial Realm, and he's participating.

Solomon: But we must not forget about Raphael, too. He is a competent fencer. And right now, he's very motivated to earn any clout for himself.

Satan: The participants are supposed to be anonymous, but everyone knows who holds those two top positions on the scoreboard.

Solomon: The demons competing against them are not in a good situation.

Solomon: That's why Vesper Veil is the underdog.

MC: I wish I knew this competition was happening. I would've liked to attend.

MC: I would've liked to cheer for Vesper and give the demons my support.

Barbatos: Only those born in the two cities are allowed to participate and attend.

Barbatos: This local event is a trial run. The Young Master wanted to test the waters with it.

Barbatos: I'm afraid that had you attended the competition in person, this event would've become —

Barbatos pauses, apparently searching for a polite way to phrase it.

Satan: **Out of control**.

Asmodeus: (nod)

Solomon: (smile)

MC: ...

Apparently, Diavolo thinks that I'm too dangerous for peaceful competitions, and everyone else agrees.

Just how exactly do demons see me? There must be some sort of misunderstanding.

I better clear it up.

MC: I am a peaceful person, and I do not like violence.

Barbatos: (cough, cough)

Asmodeus: My darling, of course you are.

Why is Asmo giving me a pitying look?

Solomon: They're about to announce the results of the competition.

Asmodeus: Satan, what are you doing with that remote control? Don't you dare switch away. They might show a replay of Gabriel's shooting.

Satan: I don't want to watch this. There is no way Vesper can win, and listening to angels cheer is irritating.

MC: Wait, Satan. I want to see this.

[Anchor Demon : — in a stunning turnabout, the winner of the tournament is — **VESPER VEIL**!]

Asmodeus: ...Huh?

Satan: What?

Asmodeus: Did the anchor just... say the wrong name?

[Anchor Demon: Vesper Veil wins the first inter-realm tournament ever, claiming an overwhelming victory for the Devildom! Despite competing against an opponent who had an unfair advantage, Vesper —]

I can hear the crowd chanting **VESPER** , **VESPER** in the background.

MC: I don't think that was a mistake.

Asmodeus: Someone managed to beat Gabriel...?

[Anchor Demon: Let's all greet the challenger who brought us victory! Here he is — !]

A slender demon appears on the screen. He is wearing a mask and light armor. He stands still, poised and impassive, apparently unmoved by the waves of noise the crowd is making.

MC: ...

Asmodeus: Who is he?

Satan: It's hard to tell. All the participants are masked and anonymous, after all.

MC: ...Too bad it's a recording. I wish I could've at least watched this live.

Solomon: They're going to show a replay of his matches now.

MC: Oh, good!

Let's see.


	3. A Friendly Deathmatch

Satan: The first stage is fencing.

The replay shows the demon challenger going through a series of duels. The duels themselves don't take longer than a second. The opponents salute each other, then they lunge forward in a blur of a motion, and then the referee stops the match almost immediately — the duel is over, the demon has won.

Despite the desperate efforts from the Celestial side, the exact same scenario repeats itself every time.

MC: That's fast.

And a bit uncanny. The demon comes across as both efficient and indifferent in his relentless progress. It's like the whole thing is just a chore to him.

Satan: Yes, he's very fast.

Satan: Normally, there would be several rounds in each match, but not when a fatal touch is scored. And this demon scores a fatal touch every time.

Satan: He's mowing down the opposition. The angels simply can't keep up with his speed.

Asmodeus: Never mind all that — look at his perfect posture! Even when he's resting between the matches, he's poised, effortlessly maintaining a perfect body alignment and balance. And he looks especially good from behind —!

Solomon: Look, it's the final fencing match. He's about to face Raphael.

A masked, armored angel appears on the screen.

The opponents salute each other, and the replay switches to slow motion.

Satan: Raphael opens with a feint, which is parried. The demon counterattacks, and Raphael beats his blade away, following with another feint...

This is the first time the duel lasts longer than a single exchange.

Asmodeus: Raphael is so forceful and cunning. It turns me on.

It's true. The angel champion possesses a distinct style that is a combination of brutal and deceitful. He steadily pushes the demon back, and suddenly, he lunges forward.

I watch in wonder as the demon leaps up in the air, Raphael's rapier passing right under his legs, and the demon's own rapier bends like a whip, the point of it striking Raphael in the back.

Satan: The demon scores a fatal touch!

Asmodeus: Whoa, look at that leap!

I'm telling you, demons are something else. I doubt very much that a human could pull off such a stunt.

The referee signals the end of the match, and declares the demon's victory.

The opponents begin walking away to their respective tents.

Suddenly, Raphael turns around, and raises his hand.

MC: !

There is a flash of white light.

MC: !!

The light fades away slowly. I can see the faint outlines of the two opponents, standing still.

The picture is blurry. The Celestial light is interfering with the clarity of the record.

MC: What just happened?

Solomon: Raphael used his ability, Brilliant Storm.

Solomon: He struck the demon's right arm, paralyzing it.

Solomon: This is a debilitating spell which is going to last a while. It caused the demon to temporarily lose the use of his right arm.

Solomon: You could say it's something like a Celestial poison.

MC: ...

Asmodeus: Huuh? I thought that using abilities was against the rules?

Satan: It's against the rules. Raphael receives an infraction card. This is his fifth card during this tournament, and he is disqualified immediately. All of his accumulated points are awarded to the demon challenger.

Asmodeus: Why did Raphael do it? He gained nothing from it. Is he being a sore loser?

Satan: That too. But his main goal must be to stop the demon challenger from progressing to the next stage, archery.

Asmodeus: Hmm. Of course, breaking the rules can be a viable strategy. The fact that infraction cards exist in the first place practically invites using this method. And I did expect this competition to turn into a mess.

Asmodeus: It's just, striking in the back after the duel is already over is... not a very typical behavior for an angel.

Satan: You should never lower your guard around angels. But if Raphael wanted to help his team by eliminating the demon challenger, he had no choice but to resort to underhanded methods.

Satan: This demon seems to be unstoppable, otherwise. If nothing is done about him, the Celestial Side is going to suffer a crushing, demoralizing defeat in their own field of specialty.

Satan: Raphael must be trying to prevent such an outcome. He's willing to shoulder all the blame for it.

Asmodeus: Satan, you sound pretty rational about this. Aren't you annoyed by what Raphael did?

Satan: Yes, I am. This is **infuriating**.

While the demons are glued to the TV screen, I glance over at Barbatos. He's gotten up again, and now he's refilling everyone's tea.

I glare at him. He pauses, and looks back at me. Maybe it's just my imagination, but he seems nervous.

I examine Barbatos' arms, covered by his sleeves, then his hands, holding a tray with a teapot.

Barbatos: ...

MC: (Put that tray down.)

After a brief hesitation, he complies. I keep staring hard at him until he retakes his seat, and folds his hands in his lap obediently.

I feel someone's gaze on me.

Solomon is watching me thoughtfully.

Solomon: It's just a temporary paralyze. There is no actual injury, and it's not life-threatening. It'll wear off, eventually.

Solomon is very well-informed. I couldn't even see what was happening through all that light.

On the screen, a record is still playing. Raphael is whisked away to Solarium's tent, as a commotion erupts in the crowd. The demon challenger waves off the medical staff who attempt to examine him, and heads towards Vesper's tent.

Satan: They're going to have a short break between the matches, and then the challenger has to decide whether or not he's going to continue.

Asmodeus: But he did continue, didn't he? We know he did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have won.

Satan: Yes, he did continue, and he won. But how?

Satan: His arm is paralyzed by Celestial poison. And that poison will take a while to wear off. You can't shoot a bow with one arm.

Satan: At least, not well enough to compete against Gabriel.

Everyone is watching the challenger, who walks back to his tent calmly. But I am watching the tent.

There, I can see a blurred outline of a figure standing, observing the competition. Someone is waiting for the demon to return.

The flap of the tent opens slightly, and a hand emerges from it. I can clearly see the sleeve, and the inscription on the sleeve, which says, in bright neon letters, **SOLOMON**.

MC: ...

I glance away from the TV screen to give Solomon a look of disbelief.

Solomon, care to explain?

It's one thing that you somehow got into a tournament that's restricted to the **locals only**. And let's put aside the irritating fact that you were informed about this competition in advance, even though **I wasn't**.

But what happened to staying undercover?

I thought that everyone attending the tournament was supposed to be **anonymous**.

And at least change out of your party club attire before coming to a competition.

Solomon gives me an innocent smile.

...I bet he still didn't notice the sleeve issue. I can't believe he's been planning on hiding this whole thing from me —!

I give Solomon a twisted smile, and a dark look.

Then Satan's voice draws my attention back to the TV screen.

Satan: The demon challenger signals that he's fit to continue.

Satan: They're about to show a replay of his second stage — archery.


	4. Blindsided

The two opponents stand facing each other, separated by a long stretch of green field. There is a single row of double-faced targets between them, precisely in the middle of the field.

This is interesting. It turns out that the two opponents share the same targets, only from the opposite sides.

It's like they're shooting at each other on the battlefield.

Asmodeus: My dear, look — this is Gabriel! Even though he's wearing a mask and armor, I can instantly recognize him at a glance.

Satan: Well, Gabriel has this **long, blond braid**. It's hard to confuse him for anyone else, even if you try.

Asmodeus shoots Satan a glare.

Asmodeus: Right, of course, there is his braid, which really stands out — especially in the way it reaches all the way down to his butt — but I was referring to Gabriel's aura, his bearing.

Asmodeus turns to me.

Asmodeus: My darling, I don't know what's going to happen in this round, but I advise you to watch Gabriel closely.

Asmodeus: This is your opportunity to observe his sublime archery skills. When you see Gabriel in action, you will realize it's impossible not to fall for his outstanding stance and his unsurpassed skill.

Asmodeus: You might even develop an interest in archery like I did.

MC: Why is the challenger facing Gabriel right away?

Satan: Both the demon challenger and Gabriel share the largest amount of points right now. If the demon manages to defeat Gabriel, it means winning the tournament.

Satan: And besides, considering the condition of his arm —

The referee signals the start of the match. Gabriel draws his bow, but the demon doesn't move. He stands still, his arms hanging loosely by his sides.

Satan: — I don't think the challenger would last longer than one round.

Gabriel fires.

**thwish.**

The arrow takes flight.

There is a flash of purple light, and the arrow freezes in midair.

All: ...

After hanging suspended in the air for several meaningful moments, where the stunned audience can properly enjoy the sight of it, the arrow turns around, and speeds back towards Gabriel, who jumps back just before the arrow can lodge itself into his foot.

The arrow plunges into the ground at Gabriel's feet, and wriggles there, trying to break free.

Gabriel stomps on the arrow, breaking it into fragments before it can take flight again.

There is a shocked silence.

MC: I dunno, Asmo. I can't say I'm all that impressed by Gabriel's archery skill.

MC: In fact, even though I've never shot a bow in my life, I feel confident that I can do better than him on my first try.

MC: Look, he nearly **shot himself in the foot**.

Asmodeus opens his mouth, then closes it without saying anything.

MC: But perhaps this is Gabriel's goal? Maybe he felt bad that he overwhelmed you by his archery skill in the past, and he wants to boost the confidence of his audience now, by **failing horribly**?

MC: This is my first time meeting such a self-sacrificial angel. I am impressed by his virtue, if not by his skill.

Solomon: (snicker)

Satan: (nod) I didn't notice it before, but you can be quite **vicious** with your words. This is the kind of praise that **cuts to the bone**. Gabriel is lucky that he didn't get to hear it.

Satan: I should take notes.

Asmodeus regains his speech.

Asmodeus: That was obviously an **ability**! The demon used his **personal ability** against Gabriel in order to stop his arrow in mid-flight and take control of it —!

Asmodeus: And that is supposed to be **against the rules**!

Satan: Yes, it's against the rules. The demon receives an infraction card. This is his first card in this tournament. He's had a spotless record up until this point.

Satan: He can receive four more cards until he's disqualified.

Gabriel is obviously unprepared for this turn of events. He notches another arrow, but then he pauses. He's clearly worried that the same situation would repeat itself.

Well, the angels started this. They can't complain now.

Satan: Gabriel is waiting this out. Most space-time control abilities have a short time limit.

Meanwhile, the challenger draws his bow. He's using his left arm for pulling the bowstring, and his range of motion is visibly affected.

**thunk.**

The demon's arrow hits the edge of the target.

Satan: Far from the bullseye, but at least he managed to hit his target, unlike Gabriel. This means he got some points for this arrow, which is better than **zero**.

There is a flash of white light.

MC: !

MC: What's going on now?

For some reason, the picture on the screen turned monochrome. Only Gabriel's figure is in full color.

Solomon: Gabriel used his ability, Stolen Light.

Solomon: He's temporarily blinded the demon.

MC: ...

Seriously, what a brutal tournament. And WHY am I only learning of all of this now, after it's **already over**? Why couldn't I be there in person, **like Solomon**?

We're both humans. What's with this preferential treatment? Why am I the only one left in the dark? Is it because I'm less skillful, or because my power is so unstable? Am I really a walking calamity?

I'm not surprised that Diavolo is hiding things from me — after all, I'm not even a demon — but I can't believe Solomon chose not to tell me anything either. Could it be that he still doesn't trust me?

My emotions swing between agitation, frustration, and dejection. I sure hope none of that shows on my face. I've been told that I'm a bit too easy to read.

Without even looking at them, I can feel Solomon and Barbatos exchange glances.

Must be nice, having a silent understanding like this, communicating without words, a relationship of mutual reliance and implicit trust. Does it come with sharing a pact for a long time? Well, I don't care if I'm being excluded...

Meanwhile, on the screen, the demon doesn't seem to be fazed by losing his sight. He takes out a piece of cloth, and ties it over his visor like a blindfold, just as Gabriel is notching another arrow.

...Why does he need a blindfold? Isn't he already blinded by a Celestial spell? What difference would it make?

The blindfolded demon draws his bow, while Gabriel is aiming at the next target.

**thwish.**

MC: !

Gabriel's jumps. The demon's arrow swooshes past his head, chipping his mask, and hits the arena barrier behind him.

Satan: Ahaha! The demon shot right at Gabriel's **eye**!

...It requires a lot of strength, to make the arrow fly across the entire field without losing speed like this. Not to mention, he bypassed that entire row of targets in the middle.

Satan: This is **hilarious**.

I have to agree. It's a nice retaliation. I can't help but smirk, and my mood lifts.

Startled by a sudden arrow which nearly impaled his eye, Gabriel releases the bowstring, and his arrow shoots into the sky, where it disappears without a trace.

You can tell Gabriel **really** didn't see it coming. He completely relied on his blinding spell to take care of the opposition for him, and just focused on his own target.

Asmodeus is covering his own eyes.

Asmodeus: Uugh, this violence is too unsightly! I can't watch this!

Satan: I wonder how the demon was able to aim so well, despite being blinded.

Asmodeus: Perhaps this blindfold is a magical artifact that restores his sight?

Satan: No, artifacts are screened for. You won't be able to bring one in. This is just a normal piece of cloth.

Satan: The demon used an ability again, for sure.

Asmodeus is peeking at the screen between his fingers.

Asmodeus: Wait, how come the demon didn't receive an infraction card for this?

It's true. The demon didn't receive a card.

Gabriel got one, however.

Neither of them scored any points after using up an arrow, but Gabriel is the only one who received a card. They have a limited number of arrows, so this loss must annoy Gabriel.

And sure enough, it does.

On the screen, Gabriel starts a heated argument with the referee.

Satan: (nod) I see. That must have been the demon's **innate ability**.

Satan: There is no way to turn those off. They're part of a demon's pulse, after all. But there's no way to detect them either.

Satan: However, innate abilities usually have severe restrictions and require specific conditions to activate.

Satan: It must have been the blindfold. That was the condition. It allowed the demon to aim perfectly even though he couldn't see.

MC: Isn't it forbidden to shoot at your opponent?

Satan: It is forbidden. The demon claims that he was blinded and couldn't see where he was shooting, so he nearly shot his opponent accidentally.

Satan: This bold-faced lie only riles up Gabriel further.

Satan: Now they're asking the demon to explain why he put a blindfold on.

Satan: The demon claims that it helps him concentrate. He says being blinded by a spell makes him nervous, so he's wearing a blindfold to comfort himself.

Satan: As shady as this explanation is, it's **impossible to dispute**. Carrying around a blindfold for comfort is not that unusual, compared to some other things demons do. Many demons, in fact, have little obsessions like that. It's somewhat similar to how all the angels tend to have their little hobbies.

Satan: We all do what we have to do in order to cope with the burden of our Virtues and our Sins.

The picture is still in monochrome, and the argument shows no sign of dying down.

Satan: But I must say, shooting at your opponent is so much more satisfying than shooting at a target. Too bad Gabriel dodged in time, or it **really would've hit**.

Asmodeus: Satan, don't say that. You're making me lose my appetite.

Satan: That won't do. Have a **tea cake** to get your appetite back.

Asmodeus: No, thank you. I prefer scones.

MC: These scones **are** pretty good.

Asmodeus: They're delicious. My dear, would you like me to feed you one? Say aaah.

Solomon: I didn't realize that you liked scones so much, Asmo. I should make some specially for you.

Asmodeus: ?!

Asmodeus is completely blindsided by this sudden and ominous offer.

Asmodeus: Ahahaha, there is no need to trouble yourself —!

Solomon: It's no trouble. We've had this pact for a while, haven't we? We should celebrate our long-lasting relationship. I want to cook something to show you my appreciation.

...Solomon sounds pretty serious about this.

Asmodeus realizes this too. He lets out a nervous giggle.

Asmodeus: Solomon, if you really want to celebrate, I would only be happy to. Let's have a candlelit dinner at Ristorante Six, and then proceed to the bedroom, culminating in —

Solomon: No, dining out is too low-effort. I want to prepare something for you with a **personal touch**.

Solomon: And cooking or baking is the best way to do it.

Meanwhile, upon hearing that Solomon wants to celebrate his pacts by personally cooking for his demons, Barbatos reduces his presence so much that he becomes almost one with the shadows.

Asmodeus: There are many **other ways** to appreciate each other! Ways that don't involve cooking or baking at all! In fact, why don't we try **all of them**? You might be able to find something you enjoy more than cooking!

Solomon: Only a dish I have prepared personally would be able to properly convey **my feelings for you**.

Asmodeus doesn't appears to be thrilled to receive Solomon's feelings in this manner. In fact, he looks downright panicked.

Solomon: You don't need to worry. I've been practicing my cooking skills a lot lately, and I feel like I've really improved. I am very confident that I'll be able to make something that will give you an **unforgettable experience**.

Asmodeus: I don't doubt that —!

Asmodeus: But this is a bit sudden, and I am yet to decide what to prepare for you in return. Can we discuss this later?

Solomon: All right. I need to put some **extra thought** into my dish for you, anyway.

Asmodeus shudders.

On the screen, the referee makes his decision. The demon does not receive an infraction card, but he's asked to remove his blindfold, which he agrees to do on the condition that Gabriel removes his blinding spell.

The picture on the screen returns to full color, the demon takes off his blindfold, and the two contestants take their positions again.

Satan: Hmm. Don't you think that the demon's shooting stance has improved?

It really has. The way he's holding his bow is much more natural now.

Satan: It's too early for Raphael' poison to wear off. His recovery rate is too fast...

Perhaps whatever treatment he's received in the tent has been working gradually.

The next few minutes of the competition are a blur. Rather than a contest of skill, it becomes a contest of who can break the rules better.

Gabriel shoots a few more arrows, which loop around the field in graceful arcs, before turning around and attempting to plunge into Gabriel's arms, forcing him to drop his bow and catch them. The demon tries to shoot again, but is distracted by a phantom chorus of angels who suddenly appear around him and sing him a sweet lullaby, and even I doze off briefly, missing out on half a minute of competition, and have to be shaken awake by Satan.

Finally, the referee signals a warning to the both contestants.

Satan: Both of them have accumulated four infraction cards. The next card they receive will disqualify them.

The opponents assume their stances.

Asmodeus: Huh?

Asmodeus: Doesn't it suddenly look like... the demon's archery stance is really **formidable**?

Satan: It is. And he switched his hold. He's using his right arm to pull the bowstring.

Yes, I am quite sure of it now. All this time, he's been stalling, buying time for himself to fully recover. It was nothing but a delaying tactic.

The real archery contest begins now.

The demon and the angel on the opposite sides of the field fire simultaneously.


	5. The Watcher and the Watched

The two arrows hit the same target from the opposite sides simultaneously.

No. Not exactly simultaneously.

Satan: Bullseye.

Asmodeus: Whoa, both of them hit the same bullseye!

The contestants draw again. And, once again, they hit the next target together, from the opposite sides, almost simultaneously.

Asmodeus: It's bullseye again!

No. Not exactly.

Satan: What's wrong with Gabriel's arrow? It shook slightly as it struck the target. For a moment there, I thought it was going to go off course.

Asmodeus: Really? I didn't notice. Satan, are you sure you're not imagining it?

Satan has already noticed that something is off. But Asmodues, who is watching Gabriel, is yet to realize what's going on.

Both contestants go through the targets one by one, hitting them simultaneously.

Asmodeus: Wow, is this a synchronized shooting? Even though it's a new target every time, and the intervals between the shots are different, they're still hitting the same targets at the same time! It's like clockwork.

If it's a sync, it's a **forced** one. It's not as harmonious as it looks.

Satan: It's not a perfect sync.

Satan: The demon hits Gabriel's targets just a fraction of a second faster than Gabriel does.

Satan: He's doing that **on purpose**. He's predicting Gabriel's targets, and he hits them first. And Gabriel is trying to shake him off by choosing a different target every time, feinting his aims, and changing the intervals between his shots.

Asmodeus: But what's the point of hitting the same target a fraction of a second faster? It's not going to bring the demon extra points.

Satan: Perhaps he's trying to disrupt Gabriel's rhythm? This could be a kind of a psychological trick.

No, that's not it. Would Gabriel, an experienced archer, who wasn't even fazed by his own arrows going out of control and turning against him, fall for such a simple trick?

Satan is frowning.

Satan: The demon's arrows pierce the targets too deeply. He's wasting too much strength.

I wouldn't call it a waste.

Asmodeus: Wait, doesn't it look like Gabriel's last shot was **not a perfect bullseye**?

Satan: You're right. It's just a little off-center.

Of course it is. All of them are.

It's just becoming more noticeable now, because Gabriel is getting more desperate, and he's taking bigger risks.

Asmodeus: How is it possible that Gabriel's aim was off...?

Satan: The demon challenger must have done something.

MC: Yup. He's been **deflecting Gabriel's arrows**.

Asmodeus: Without an ability? How?

Satan: ...! But of course! He can do that.

Satan leans forward, his gaze fixed at the replay.

Satan: They share the same targets, after all.

Just as he says that, the next shot plays in slow motion.

The demon's arrow hits the bullseye, and pierces the target all the way through, the arrowhead emerging on the other side. Gabriel's arrow arrives only to collide with the arrowhead and ricochet off the target.

Satan: Gabriel scores **zero points**!

Asmodeus: ...!

Satan: Just now, Gabriel tried to shoot his arrow at an angle, in order to dislodge the blocking arrowhead.

Satan: But the demon predicted it, and he shot his arrow at an angle too, exactly mirroring Gabriel's shot.

Asmodeus: This... shouldn't this be **impossible without an ability**?

Satan: It's not outside of the realm of possibility.

Satan: The demon knows exactly where to strike. After all, they're both aiming at the center of the target. He only needs to get the timing and the target right. It's possible if you watch your opponent closely.

Satan: But to do this reliably, every time, is truly outstanding. Such an archery style requires an extremely precise timing and control to pull off.

Satan: I think it's safe to say that this demon has reached the very top of the archery skill.

Asmodeus: I never thought I'd see the day when someone would overwhelm Gabriel at archery.

Satan: Gabriel should've just given up on a perfect bullseye. He could still score lots of points, even if his shots were slightly off-center.

Satan: That way, he could've kept his team's position, winning the tournament for Solarium Edge.

Asmodeus: He can't. Gabriel has too much pride as an archer to give up on his perfect shots.

Asmodeus: This time, they're not using abilities. Gabriel is losing in a contest of pure skill. There is no way he would be able to bear this.

Satan: It looks like the demon challenger is using Gabriel's pride against him.

Solomon: They're about to fire their last shot.

Asmodeus: My dear, look! This is Gabriel's full splendor. He's about to go all out. I've only seen him all fired up like this once —!

I am looking, but not at Gabriel. I am watching the demon challenger. He draws his bow, and his figure flares up with a purple light, a dark brilliance that makes it impossible to take my eyes off him.

He fires.

His arrow, engulfed in dark flame, pierces the center of the target. The target shatters into fragments, and the demon's arrow keeps moving on its course. It strikes the angel's shining arrow, slicing it clean in half lengthwise.

After cutting through all the obstacles like a knife through butter, the demon's arrow continues unimpeded all the way across the field towards the angel himself.

Gabriel dodges. He raises his hand reflexively, and suddenly, the demon's arrow curves, piercing Gabriel's arm.

Gabriel grabs the arrow and pulls it out. He removes his arm guard and tears off his sleeve to examine the injury.

From the point where the demon's arrow struck him, a sinister green mist is spreading out all over his arm.

Solomon: Poison.

Gabriel grips his arm, and there is a flash of bright light. When it fades, the green mist is gone completely, and the wound has healed without leaving a scar.

Asmodeus: ...This is Gabriel's innate ability, Healing Touch.

The referee sounds the end of the round, and the end of the tournament.

Satan: Both the demon challenger and the angel champion are disqualified for using an ability.

Satan: All the points are awarded to Vesper Veil.

The replay ends. I can hear the anchor's voice again.

[Anchor Demon : — in a stunning turnabout, the winner of the tournament is — **VESPER VEIL**!]

[Anchor Demon: Vesper Veil wins the first inter-realm tournament ever, claiming an overwhelming victory for the Devildom! Despite the fact that both finalists are disqualified, and the tournament has no winner, Vesper —]

MC: ???

MC: How come Vesper got all the points? Didn't the demon use an ability first? I saw him shining with a dark light.

Asmodeus clears his throat delicately.

Asmodeus: My darling, you... must not have been watching Gabriel at all. Even though I told you to look at his splendor...

Asmodeus: It was Gabriel who used his ability first. He enhanced his arrow with a Celestial power.

MC: !

Wait, so **that's** why Gabriel's arrow was shining? I thought it was just a special effect added to the replay. You know, for dramatic effect...

Asmodeus: Gabriel enhanced his arrow knowing that he would be forfeiting victory. But he wanted to score at least one perfect hit at any cost.

Asmodeus: When Gabriel used his innate healing ability, that was actually him breaking the rules for the **second** time. He did it because he knew that he'd already lost.

Satan: All of which should be obvious to anyone who glanced at Gabriel **at least once**.

MC: ...

Asmodeus: They even gave each contestant half a screen with all the close-ups!

MC: It's not like I didn't watch Gabriel at all. I did look at him when he was struck by the demon's arrow.

Asmodeus: Darling, this... this explanation just makes it worse.

Solomon: To think that Gabriel, the shining archery star of the Celestial Realm, failed to keep your attention so completely.

Solomon: I suppose **someone else** had all of your attention.

H-hey, why is Solomon's smile so sharp?

MC: (sweatdrop)

MC: I, I can't help but look when there's a fine demon specimen to look at...!

Solomon: I see. So angels aren't worth looking at, compared to demons.

Solomon: If Luke heard this, I think he might cry.

Master, please leave me a way out. I was only watching. Tournaments **are** for watching...

Satan: ...That final power collision is exactly what makes Solarium's defeat so crushing. Not only did they lose in a contest of **skill** , but they were also defeated in a contest of **power**.

Satan: And last but in least, they were outmaneuvered in a contest of **breaking the rules**.

Satan: It's unfortunate that the Celestial Realm wasn't able to win even after ceding their moral high ground. Raphael's gamble didn't pay off.

Thank you for the change of subject, Satan.

MC: The last shot was especially awesome, but the entire tournament was interesting.

MC: You know what, Asmo was right. I feel like I have developed an interest in both archery and fencing after watching this. Now I want to learn both.

Although not because of Gabriel.

Barbatos: I could teach you, if you like.

MC: ...Sure, I'd like that.

If it's Barbatos teaching me, I'm confident I could become above average in skill, even if it turns out that I'm completely lacking in aptitude.

Asmodeus: The only thing that disappoints me is that we've never discovered the demon's identity.

Solomon: Do you have any guesses as to who that might be?

Satan: It's hard to say. Plenty of demons hide their skill, and Vesper is particularly secretive.

Asmodeus: It couldn't have been Lucifer, could it?

...Just because he won in such an outstanding manner? Come on, Lucifer is not the only one who can excel at things.

Satan: No, his physique, style, and power are all different from Lucifer's. And besides, Lucifer is, you know... originally from the Celestial Realm. He wasn't born in Vesper.

Asmodeus: Speaking of the demon's physique, it's a shame that his armor was so concealing.

Asmodeus: Otherwise, I could have easily identified him by the shape of his **butt**.

Asmo, your identification methods are a bit... unspeakable.

While Asmodeus and Satan are having this debate, Barbatos, apparently under the mistaken impression that I'm not paying attention to his movements, stands up again, and he starts mixing spring drinks for everyone.

I am watching him darkly. This whole tournament caused me a lot of worry, my emotions and thoughts are a tangled mess, and I'm all worn out just from watching. But Barbatos looks to be perfectly at ease, and he doesn't appear to be tired at all. In fact, he's trying to do **more** work.

This annoys me. Why should I be the only one to suffer? How about he takes some responsibility for this whole mess?

Impulsively, I decide to drag Barbatos out into the spotlight, where he belongs. He looks way too content, being unnoticed, and I want to make things difficult for him.

Satan: Perhaps it's one of the King's hidden personal attendants. I've heard they received special training.

Asmodeus: Has the King finally taken interest in Lord Diavolo's endeavors, and decided to assist him?

They're getting warmer.

MC: It's Barbatos.

Barbatos' hand pauses in the middle of placing a glass next to my hand. His dangling hair ornament nearly brushes my shoulder, tempting me with its proximity, and I have to physically restrain myself from catching it.

Satan: ?

Asmodeus: My dear, what are you talking about?

They're so far from considering him, they don't even realize that I'm replying to Solomon's question.

Solomon: ...

MC: The demon challenger who won the tournament is Barbatos.


	6. The Challenger

Put in the spotlight by me, Barbatos looks stunned briefly.

Asmodeus: Huh? There's no wa —

Asmodeus' gaze flickers to the TV screen, and back to Barbatos again. He falls silent.

Satan: (nod) Now that you mention that, it seems obvious. I can't believe that neither of us realized the challenger's identity. And we've known Barbatos for such a long time, too.

Satan: But you knew everything, didn't you? Solomon.

Solomon only gives a noncommittal hum in response.

Asmodeus: Barbatos, is that true? Are you the one who won the tournament and defeated Gabriel?

Barbatos has already regained his composure.

Barbatos: I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say.

Asmodeus: That's as good as admitting it, you know!

Satan: Barbatos, so you're from Vesper?

Barbatos: ...Yes, I am.

Satan: I thought you were from Maar.

Barbatos: I did spend a long period of time in Maar in the past.

Asmodeus: I thought you were from Dis!

Barbatos: Are you surprised that I'm not from the capital, but from a backwater rural village like Vesper, Asmodeus?

Asmodeus: ...

Haha. Asmo is never going to live that one down. Barbatos can hold a grudge almost as long as I can.

Satan turns to me.

Satan: But I'm surprised that you were able to guess the challenger's identity. When did you know that it was Barbatos?

Asmodeus: Yes, when did you realize? Was it before or after the archery competition?

Now everyone is looking at me, clearly interested in my answer.

MC: I suspected that it was him when the anchor said that Vesper Veil won the tournament, and a single challenger brought victory to the Devildom.

MC: When the challenger appeared on the screen, it confirmed my suspicions.

Asmodeus: Huuuh? So you knew it was Barbatos even before he first appeared on the screen?

Satan: How did you guess that it was him?

MC: Well, who else could it be?

MC: A demon single-handedly wins a tournament which is considered by everyone to be hopeless. He's obviously not Lucifer, because he originates from a city in the Devildom. And Diavolo wouldn't... personally participate in something like this.

Besides, I strongly suspect that Diavolo was created in Maar.

MC: That only leaves Barbatos.

MC: Other than Lucifer, Diavolo, or Barbatos, there is no one else who could've won that tournament.

My statement is met with a sudden, strange silence. For some reason, I am subjected to everyone's intense scrutiny.

MC: ?

Solomon: You have a high opinion of Barbatos.

MC: ...I'm only stating facts. My opinion is objective and based on observation.

Asmodeus: Have you been observing Barbatos, then?

H-huh?

MC: Some things are pretty hard to ignore, especially when they happen right before your eyes.

Asmodeus: Are you talking about the tournament? Were you dazzled by his victory?

...What's the point of denying the obvious?

MC: Yeah, Barbatos was a sight to behold. Watching such a performance is an experience of a lifetime.

MC: Which you would know about if you weren't watching Gabriel all the time, Asmo.

Satan: Did you know that Barbatos was proficient in fencing and archery?

Is it just me, or has this turned into an interrogation?

MC: No, but considering everything I know about him, I am not at all surprised.

Solomon: Tell me, what do you think about Barbatos?

...How exactly did we arrive at this question?

I'd rather not answer that, but the situation is a bit difficult. Solomon has asked me a direct question. It's not often that he asks me for information, and when he does, it's usually about something that concerns me personally. I'd like to be as honest with him as possible...

Even though it's a courtesy he doesn't tend to return.

Solomon is still hiding things from me. But a relationship between Master and apprentice is not supposed to be equal in the first place. I'm benefiting too much without giving anything in return...

Just like me, Solomon values information. The two of us are similar, in this way.

I guess, if he really wants to know, I don't mind answering.

I glance at Barbatos, who looks apprehensive. That puts me at ease.

MC: I think Barbatos is exceptional.

MC: He's excellent at everything, and knowledgeable too. I am yet to encounter something he can't do. And when he does something, he does it extraordinarily well. So well, in fact, that few would be able to rival him. He doesn't do his work halfheartedly.

MC: If he wanted to, he could easily compete with Lucifer in anything and everything.

I receive another stunned silence in response to my evaluation.

I could probably stop here, but Barbatos is looking increasingly perturbed by this discussion, and this puts me in the mood to say something else.

MC: Frankly, I find it astounding that a demon like him has managed to stay in the shadows all this time. The fact that he's not the talk of the entire Devildom must mean that not only he doesn't desire recognition... but he's actively avoiding it.

MC: Such humility is rare in a demon of his powers and abilities. It's an exquisite combination.

Solomon: So that's how you feel.

Solomon: Barbatos, you must be happy.

Barbatos meets Solomon's gaze, but does not reply. He doesn't have much of an expression. All of a sudden, Barbatos is wearing his professional poker face.

I've never really noticed it before, but his poker face is even better than Lucifer's.

I am reasonably sure, however, that he isn't at all relaxed or content.

That's **great**. If I thought that Barbatos would find my words comforting, I wouldn't be saying that. I **know** he's not enjoying all the attention.

This makes me want to embarrass him even more.

MC: The general public is one thing, but I find it puzzling that witches and sorcerers don't seek Barbatos out all the time. That must be because of lack of information about him...

MC: If they knew him better, I'm sure everyone would want to make a pact with him.

Asmodeus: **Everyone**? Does that include —

_ding._

MC: !

Multiple _dings_ sound in the room.

I check my D.D.D. to discover that the chat group "Solomon's Secret Tea Party" has received a picture from Leviathan.

It's a picture of Beelzebub and Belphegor, hugging a sheep with happy smiles on their faces.

MC: ...

This sheep is a magical decoy I left for them to hug because I didn't want to stay and do it myself. They actually think this sheep is me. It's a mental illusion.

Unfortunately, the decoy got caught on camera...

Yes, I am ditching the twins' birthday after-party in order to attend Solomon's secret tea party instead. This happened due to, ahem, scheduling conflicts and time constraints.

Leviathan sends me a grinning sticker.

Leviathan sends me a snickering sticker.

Leviathan sends me a guffawing sticker.

Levi, this is no laughing matter. My decoy has been exposed.

As I watch, the picture blurs, transforming before my eyes. The image of the sheep is disappearing, replaced with my own.

[Lucifer: Be more careful next time.]

Lucifer has cast his infamous memory-altering, picture-editing curse to alter the incriminating picture.

I never thought that his curse would turn out so life-saving one day.

Asmodeus: That was a close call. **  
**

Satan: Fortunately the twins haven't discovered the truth. If they did, who knows what might've happened.

Solomon: Look at the time. We'd better get going, or else we're going to be late.

Both Asmodeus and Satan leave the table to join Solomon.

MC: You never told me where you're going...

Yet another thing I'm not privy to.

Solomon: You'll know soon enough. Look forward to it.

Solomon gives me a promising smile.

It looks like he's preparing another lesson for me... This is both exciting and alarming.

MC: I, I'm looking forward to it! Thank you for always thinking of me, Master!

Solomon: Of course. You're always on my mind.

Solomon looks from me to Barbatos.

Solomon: I won't be away for long. The two of you, have fun together and enjoy the tea party, but don't forget the purpose of your meeting, too.

Solomon: Make sure Barbatos doesn't strain his arm too much. It has only been an hour since the tournament.

I fold my arms.

MC: Don't worry, Master, I won't do anything to your demon. He'll still be in one piece when you return.

Barbatos: Have a safe trip.

Barbatos activates the portal, and Solomon glances at him before stepping through.

Solomon: Good luck.

Solomon teleports away with Satan and Asmodeus, and I am left alone with Barbatos.


	7. A Tense Conversation

Now that we're alone, I suddenly don't know what to say to Barbatos.

On one hand, I feel like expressing concern and complaints. On the other hand, all of this is none of my business, and I'm sure Solomon has already taken care of him. If not for Satan surfing the channels, I never would've learned about the tournament in the first place.

As a result of these conflicting feelings, I say nothing at all.

Perhaps we should just proceed directly to the purpose of our meeting.

Barbatos: Pardon me.

Barbatos comes up close to me.

Barbatos: You've buttoned up your jacket wrong.

I glance down at my jacket. Sure enough, I skipped a button.

Barbatos unbuttons my jacket and buttons it up again, this time in order.

Barbatos: It's been bothering me all this time.

...Is this the **only** thing that's been bothering him today?

Barbatos: The amulets on your sleeves are not fastened securely, either. This necklace is tangled. The pins are out of alignment...

Barbatos is fixing my entire outfit.

MC: ...

Well, whatever makes him feel better.

But now I have an urge to tease him.

MC: Careful. Everything I wear is either a talisman or an artifact for repelling demons.

Barbatos: All of your accessories are obviously power stones in disguise, used for passive power accumulation.

He's not wrong, but this is so irritating!

MC: Should you even be using your hand? Solomon said...

I want to ask Barbatos about his condition, but I can't get the words out, and instead, I just fall silent again.

Barbatos: It's fine. My arm still feels numb, and my fingers are a little stiff, but I feel better the more I use my hand.

MC: ...

MC: Congratulations on your victory in the tournament.

Barbatos: ...Thank you.

MC: I didn't prepare a congratulatory gift for you, but that's because **nobody told me the competition was happening**.

Barbatos: ...

It's pretty hard to berate him while he's fixing my clothes despite being injured, but I've still managed to accomplish that.

It does not make me feel any better. If possible, I feel worse. I feel really stifled.

Barbatos: I was disqualified, so there will be no award ceremony.

Barbatos: Technically, this tournament has no winner.

I scowl.

MC: There's no award? After your amazing performance, they should've at least given you a commemorative prize.

MC: Because of anonymity, you're not even getting publicly acknowledged.

MC: I can't believe you went through all of that without receiving any sort of reward!

Barbatos: Young Master wanted me to even the score.

MC: !

Barbatos: I was not supposed to win. Especially not by a landslide.

Barbatos: Forcing a draw is difficult, but I could've done it. I could've simply refrained from using power during my last shot.

Barbatos: My arrow would've been destroyed by Gabriel. I would've lost the archery competition, but Gabriel would've been disqualified, thus bringing the total amount of points into balance.

Barbatos: But I...

Barbatos: I didn't want to lose.

Barbatos: Because I knew that you would be watching me.

Really? Even though I wasn't invited to the tournament?

Don't tell me he could see me watching it on TV in the future?

Barbatos: I got carried away and failed the task Young Master assigned to me, but...

Abruptly, Barbatos looks into my eyes.

Barbatos: I have received my reward.

Just being watched is considered a reward? I'm skeptical about this, but right now, there's a more important issue to consider.

MC: There's no way Diavolo would want you to lose on purpose. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding.

MC: Want me to ask him?

I take out my D.D.D.

Barbatos: Ah...

Barbatos looks startled.

Barbatos: No, there's no need. If I am indeed misunderstanding Young Master's intentions, he would tell me so when I give him my report.

MC: Anyway, if you truly wanted me to watch your performance, you should've told me it was happening.

MC: It's a pure accident I managed to see it in the first place.

Barbatos: I have arranged a record of the tournament...

MC: Watching a record isn't the same as watching in person.

MC: Fortunately, not much time has passed. I can still go and see it.

Barbatos: ...What do you mean by this?

MC: You know what I mean.

MC: **Open the door to the past for me.**

MC: I'll go and watch the tournament from the audience.

I'm sure Solomon wouldn't kick me out of his tent.

Barbatos stares at me for a moment.

Barbatos: What are you planning to do?

MC: ? I'll just watch.

I give him an innocent smile.

Barbatos: Is that all?

Hmph. I guess there's no way I can hide my intentions. Am I emitting evil vibes?

MC: I might also **say hi to angels**. Diavolo wanted me to socialize with them, right?

Barbatos: Socialize how?

MC: I want to go and **shake Raphael's hand**.

Barbatos: ?!

Barbatos: This is EXACTLY what I was afraid of!

Barbatos raises his hands. The doors to the terrace slam shut, and they're sealed close.

I can hear rapid sounds as **all the doors** in Solomon's residence are closing one by one.

MC: ...Isn't that a bit of an overkill?

Barbatos: **You're not going anywhere!**

MC: Okay, okay. If you're not opening a shortcut, I'm not going. I don't want to make a mess in this timeline. Sheesh, no need to get so worked up over this. Calm down...

I think he overused his power during the tournament, and how he's doing that again.

Barbatos: You can't plot revenge either.

MC: Hasn't even crossed my mind!

I cross my fingers behind my back as I say that.

Barbatos makes a visible effort to get his emotions under control.

MC: Um, about these doors...

Why don't you unseal them before Solomon returns and wonders about the state of his residence?

Barbatos completely ignores my hint.

Barbatos: I believe there is a reason why we're meeting here today.

Barbatos: Solomon told me that you're interested in learning a specific demonic ability.

MC: I am. Do you think it's possible for me to learn it?

Barbatos: Certainly.

Barbatos: Today, I'm going to teach you the shadow step.


	8. Terrace Incident

Barbatos: The shadow step allows you to move to a shadow of your choice in a single step.

Barbatos: This ability ignores all obstacles in the way.

MC: What an overpowered ability!

Barbatos: It's quite ironic to hear you say that.

You only think that because you don't know the limitations of my phantom form.

Barbatos: The shadow step is a convenient ability, but it has a limitation. It stops working at midday for about an hour. If you're not careful and try using it during that time period, you might end up hurt.

Barbatos: Make sure to always keep track of time when using the shadow step.

Barbatos: Now, let's begin our practice.

MC: What's the incantation for the shadow step?

Barbatos: There is no incantation, because it's not a spell.

Barbatos: The only way to learn a demonic ability is to have a demon demonstrate it to you.

Barbatos: Once you experience this ability for yourself, you will be able to use it.

I see. So unless there's a demon willing to impart such knowledge to you, there's no way you'd ever be able to learn it.

Barbatos: I will now demonstrate the shadow step.

Barbatos: Look at that flower on the other end of the terrace.

I turn, and look at it.

That's a tall flower. So tall, in fact, that it's comparable to a small tree. It's growing in a flowerpot, and it reaches the roof of the terrace. I wonder if Solomon is growing it because it provides ingredients.

Barbatos: Give me your hand.

I give him my hand, and he takes it.

Barbatos: **All shadows are linked.**

H-huh?

And then I see it. The link between my own shadow, Barbatos' shadow, and the shadow of the tall flower.

Barbatos: Take a step forward.

I take a step, and the world is plunged into darkness.

MC: !

Instinctively, I grip Barbatos' hand tighter.

His hand is really steady. It's reassuring. I can feel him pause before pulling me forward —

— and we emerge on the other side.

MC: !

We're standing in the shadow of the tall flower.

MC: Oh...

We've just crossed the entire terrace in a single step.

Barbatos: Do you understand now?

I glance down. On the ground, mine, Barbatos', and the flower's shadows are merged.

MC: I... think I do.

Barbatos: In this case, we can proceed to the next stage of our lesson.

Barbatos releases my hand, and takes a step aside. In an instant, all three shadows separate again.

Barbatos: Now, try this on your own.

Barbatos: Shadow-step to that statue.

Barbatos points at the statue in the far corner of the terrace, nearly hidden by vegetation.

Incidentally, that's a statue of a nude Asmodeus. It's covered up by vines, however, so it's difficult to tell that it's nude. I know that Solomon isn't thrilled about having this statue on his terrace, but from what I understand, he didn't have much choice.

And that's not all. There's also that huge oil painting of Asmodeus that Solomon has inside his private study. It's a bit obnoxious.

And don't get me started on all the other portraits of Asmodeus that Solomon's got in his house. He's managed to contain them all to a single gallery room, but when you enter it, the effect is a little uncanny. There is Asmo everywhere.

When I first saw that gallery room, I was indignant that Solomon could ever complain about my little shrine of Mammon. At least, in my picture collection, Mammon is wearing clothes. Mostly.

Solomon has lots of portraits and images of Asmo in his house, but he doesn't have a single portrait of me.

MC: Hey... can I choose a different shadow?

Barbatos: I'm afraid not. It's important to practice with a humanoid shadow first. A statue is most suitable for that.

MC: Right...

Well, here goes nothing.

_All shadows are linked._

I take a step —

_through a momentarily darkness_

— and collide with the statue of Asmodeus.

MC: W-whoa!

The statue wobbles. It topples. I grab it frantically, but it's unexpectedly heavy, and I fail to hold onto it.

CRASH.

The statue falls and shatters into fragments.

I nearly fall too, but Barbatos catches me and pulls me back.

I stare at the pieces of the statue.

MC: Oh, no...

I broke the statue of Asmodeus!

Barbatos clears his throat.

Barbatos: I'm sure Solomon would be delighted.

MC: ...Yeah, he probably would be.

MC: But what am I going to tell Asmo?

Asmo is really proud of his statue, and he always stops to admire it whenever he visits. He also complains that it's covered up by vines, thus hiding his incomparable beauty from the world.

Surely, Asmo wouldn't suspect that I destroyed his statue on purpose...?

That was an accident.

...Why does that sound unconvincing even in my own head?

Barbatos: You don't have to worry about upsetting Asmodeus. I'll make sure that he is delighted too.

MC: Really?

I'm very curious about Barbatos' methods. I'd like to learn how to placate Asmo, too.

MC: May I watch while you're doing that?

Barbatos: As you wish.

Barbatos takes out his D.D.D. He creates a chat group, and adds Asmodeus, Solomon, and me. He titles it "Terrace Incident".

Barbatos sends a picture to the group.

It's a picture of me groping the statue of Asmodeus.

Um...

Wait, no. It's a picture of me trying to save the statue of Asmodeus from falling. I ended up grabbing onto some ambiguous places. As a result, it looks like I'm molesting the statue...

It turns out that Barbatos took a picture of me while this was happening. His timing is amazing. That, or he has a very impressive reaction time. Well, I guess it's only to be expected of a demon.

Before anyone can react, Barbatos sends a second picture. It's a picture of the statue of Asmodeus, broken into fragments.

Asmodeus sends a blushing sticker.

Asmodeus sends a kissing sticker.

Asmodeus sends a sticker overflowing with hearts.

MC: Wow, he's really delighted!

Barbatos: Haven't I told you that he would be?

[Asmodeus: My dear, I've only been away for a few minutes, and you're already missing me this much?]

[Asmodeus: You felt so lonely without me that you had to make do with my statue? I can feel your burning passion through these pictures!]

Asmo is getting lost in his fantasies.

[Asmodeus: Oh, what should I do? I'm happy that you couldn't contain your desire for me, but now I'm getting jealous of my statue!]

[Asmodeus: Fortunately, it ended up shattering, or else I don't think I could bear it.]

Asmodeus sends a blushing sticker.

[Asmodeus: This stone statue couldn't withstand the desperate force of your embrace. Your passion for me is that strong!]

[Asmodeus: But alas, a statue is only a poor substitute, and it couldn't possibly satisfy you. Stone is such cold comfort...]

Asmodeus sends a sticker overflowing with hearts.

[Asmodeus: I'm barely restraining myself from rushing back and jumping into your arms!]

[Asmodeus: My darling, please wait just a little longer. When my work here is done, I will hurry back to your side to properly fulfill our feelings!]

Asmodeus sends a kissing sticker.

Well, I hope that Solomon can do something to cool Asmo off. It sounds like he has no shortage of work for Asmo.

_ding._

Solomon has sent me a private message.

[Solomon: I wanted to get rid of that statue for ages. But I couldn't do it without hurting Asmodeus' feelings.]

Solomon sends me a sticker that says "Thanks".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that my favorite characters keep changing. Right now, my favorites are Diavolo and Lucifer, and my second favorites are Solomon and Barbatos.
> 
> Even so, why is it so entertaining to write about Asmo?


	9. Spiritual Recharge

Barbatos: Next is learning how to shadow-step into the shadow of a living entity.

He wants me to practice on a **living entity**? But it's just us two here. He couldn't mean **himself**?

Barbatos: (nod) Try stepping into my shadow.

As I stare at him, the image of the broken statue flashes through my mind.

MC: Wait, I don't think I'm good enough at shadow-stepping yet.

MC: I want to practice on inanimate objects first.

There's **no** way I'm going to practice on Barbatos until I'm **completely** certain that I won't destroy the target I'm shadow-stepping to.

Barbatos: You will improve faster when you practice with a living entity.

MC: A statue ended up broken already. I don't want to cause any more damage.

Surprise flashes in his eyes. Apparently, he didn't even consider that I might pose a danger to him.

This just makes me even more anxious.

Barbatos: ...I am not as fragile as a statue.

MC: Oh yeah? Then why do you keep getting **injured**?

Barbatos' eyebrows twitch.

Barbatos: That's not a normal occurrence for me. It happened only twice as of late, and both situations were exceptional.

 **Only twice**? That's twice too many! It only takes one time...

MC: Have you considered why do you keep finding yourself in such situations recently, even though you hadn't before?

Barbatos: ...

Barbatos: If you're implying that it's due to **your** influence, I can assure you that it's definitely not the case.

I don't respond. We look at each other in silence.

Finally, Barbatos is the first one to speak.

Barbatos: The statue incident must have made you feel ill at ease.

Barbatos: I believe you'll feel better after you perform a successful shadow step.

Barbatos: Look at me, and —

MC: OW! I think I pulled a muscle in the statue collision earlier.

I plop on the nearest chair.

Barbatos: ...

MC: I'm indisposed, and need to rest. Why don't we end our lesson here?

Barbatos: Why don't you use a healing spell on yourself?

MC: I, I think I've run out of power.

Barbatos: I see. Then, would you like to borrow mine?

...What?

Barbatos takes out a large power stone, which is glowing with a soft light, fully charged.

Oh. So **that's** what he meant.

For a moment, I got confused. I thought he was speaking about his own power. But you can't transfer that without a pact...

I get a strong feeling that I'm losing control of this conversation. It's already slipping out of my grasp.

MC: No, no need. I'm not lacking **magical** power, per se. I'm worn out mentally and emotionally.

 **That** is not even a lie. I'm frazzled by today's events. This whole day feels out of my control. It's like I'm a boat at the mercy of a storm, tossed by the waves.

I need some time to sort out my messy thoughts. Or rather, silence them.

Barbatos regards me thoughtfully.

MC: Let's call it a day. I need a spiritual recharge.

Barbatos: By spiritual recharge, could you possibly mean...

MC: Yeah, I wanna gaze at the pictures of my demons.

That does not include Asmo, however. I've seen enough pictures of him for one day.

Barbatos: If that's what you need, I just happen to have something that might help.

Barbatos takes out his D.D.D., and he shows me a picture.

It's a picture of Diavolo!

Diavolo is looking at the rows of meat on the shelves with an excited expression on his face.

MC: Oh... he's so cute!

Barbatos chuckles.

Barbatos: Isn't he just?

I give Barbatos a quick glance. He seems to sincerely agree with my sentiment.

Wait a second. Have I just found someone to whom I can **gush about Diavolo**?

Yup, Barbatos is probably the only one who wouldn't mind me saying those things.

MC: Mmph.

But no, I must resist the temptation! There is a 99.99% chance that whatever opinion I express about Diavolo in Barbatos' presence will be repeated to Diavolo verbatim.

Even so, this is a rare picture opportunity that I don't want to miss. Barbatos is Diavolo's butler, right. He must have **tons** of pictures of Diavolo.

I speak in what I hope is a nonchalant tone.

MC: Do you have more pictures of him?

Barbatos: Yes, I should have a few recent ones in this folder. Let's see...

Barbatos swipes through his album. It's full of photos of vegetables, in various stages of growth.

He keeps swiping through.

There are many photos of a rock garden, taken from different angles.

He keeps swiping.

There are pictures of various brands of teas...

MC: Oh, come on!


	10. Hide-and-Seek

Barbatos: How strange. There are no pictures of Young Master here.

Barbatos: I think I opened the wrong folder.

MC: ...Are you teasing me?

Barbatos chuckles.

Barbatos: Why would I do that?

Because you think my reactions are entertaining!

Barbatos: Now, now. Let me check this folder next. I'm sure I had a picture of Young Master somewhere inside.

Barbatos opens the folder titled "Experimental Teas."

I have to say, that's not a promising folder.

True to its title, the folder contains countless pictures of experimental tea blends and various tea leaves, along with records of brands, ratios of blends, and detailed descriptions of the taste.

Barbatos is really into tea, isn't he.

This reminds me of what Satan said earlier about the little obsessions that demons use to cope with their Sins.

I'm pretty sure that cats are Satan's obsession and a coping method of dealing with his Wrath. Kittens are pretty calming, after all. And Lucifer is really into his cursed music records, too.

I wonder if tea is Barbatos' obsession? If that's the case, it's a convenient one. It doesn't interfere with his work as a butler, and it's even helpful. That's efficient of him...

Barbatos is even efficient about his obsessions. Unlike me, he's not the type to be at the mercy of his whims. He's a demon who doesn't let his emotions get the best of him. I wonder if he ever felt like his life was completely out of control, without any idea of what's going to happen next?

Hm? That photo of red-rimmed leaves seems familiar.

MC: Hey, isn't that false reed?

Barbatos: Indeed, it is. It's a very rare herb that makes an excellent morning tea. I'm surprised that you're familiar with it.

Blame my recent education. False reed is an infamous poison plant used by maleficars.

MC: I know the herb, but I didn't know that you could make it into tea.

MC: Wouldn't it be incredibly bitter?

Provided that you survive the cursed toxins, of course.

Barbatos: Yes... but that bitterness is pleasant.

Barbatos keeps swiping through the photos. After a few dozen, they kind of all blend together, and my eyes are starting to glaze over. I really think he's just messing with me, and Diavolo's picture isn't —

MC: !

MC: Hold on.

MC: Swipe back one photo.

After a briefest delay, he does so.

The picture shows a storeroom containing large sacks of tea leaves. And, barely visible between the sacks...

MC: Isn't that **Diavolo's horn**?

Barbatos: ...

Barbatos: It certainly is.

MC: He's hiding behind the sacks?

Barbatos: It would appear so.

MC: What is he doing there? Is he playing hide-and-seek with someone?

Barbatos: Why yes, you could say that. He's hiding from me, lest I subject him to more paperwork.

Heh. If Diavolo wanted to hide, he should've at least changed out of his true form. Not to mention, a storeroom full of teas is probably not the best place to hide in from Barbatos. Diavolo's stealth technique needs some serious work.

MC: This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

Barbatos: ...You do realize that you've made that grand statement based on nothing but **the tip of Young Master's horn**?

I'd rather not dwell on such embarrassing details. Barbatos **really** didn't have to point that out. He can be brutally honest at times. Absolutely merciless.

MC: Anyway, could you send this picture to me? I want it.

Barbatos swipes the photo away, and it disappears, instantly lost among the hundreds of nearly-identical-looking photos of teas.

MC: !

Barbatos: My deepest apologies. My finger slipped.

...I guess he doesn't want to share that picture. Maybe it's a private memory he'd like to keep.

No matter, I'm satisfied with just being able to see it once.

Barbatos: To be honest, I am astonished that you were able to notice Young Master's presence behind the sacks.

Barbatos: I myself never noticed him there at the time, and only realized his location because of the sound of his D.D.D.

MC: You called him to locate him, huh? How devious.

Barbatos: Yes, I did. He got too absorbed into his D.D.D., and forgot to mute it.

MC: That must have been so much fun.

I want to play hide-and-seek with Diavolo, too.

Barbatos: I assure you, Young Master didn't have any fun after he was found.

Barbatos closes the folder.

MC: ...

MC: Speaking of pictures...

MC: Would you like to see some from my collection?

I'm not certain if he'd be interested in that.

Barbatos: Yes, please. I'd like to see what sort of pictures managed to draw your attention enough that you'd consider them worthy of keeping.

MC: Sure...

Maybe Barbatos would be more amenable to sharing his collection if I showed him mine.

I open the folder titled "Aspire Decor."


End file.
